Like Watching the Paint Dry
by MuddledMusings
Summary: Drabble dialogues on the boys and boredom. Plotless. Rated for mild language. Gen.


Little fic about boredom, spurred from my own. Drabbles of dialogue because it's what came naturally. Not plot. Enjoy.

P.S. No own. No sue. Please?

* * *

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I'm bored."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"But…then...why do I _feel _bored?"

"Cause you're not doing anything...but you aren't bored."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Why am I not bored?"

"Because Dad's had a long day. He shouldn't be bothered right now."

"I'm not bothering him."

"You are if you complain about being bored."

"But I _am_ bo-"

"No."

"But…"

"No, Sammy."

"…"

"…"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cause I'm bored...Am I bothering you?"

"Sammy, you're not doing anything."

"Yeah, so am I bothering you?"

"What?"

"Am I?"

"No, Sammy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sammy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"No."

"But you said…"

"Sam!"

"Sorry…"

"…"

"Hey, Dean?"

"What?"

"I still feel bored."

* * *

"Eat your food, Sammy." 

"I'm not hungry."

"You're a Winchester; you're always hungry."

"Maybe I'm adopted."

"Probably, but you still need to eat your dinner."

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"You're not talking much."

"Sorry."

"…"

"…"

"Still not talking much. Something happen at school?"

"No."

"I'm sure _something_ happened. What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Well, why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I'm boring…"

"…"

"Dean?"

"Who told you that?"

"Jimmy."

"You tell Jimmy to shove it."

"I don't think Mrs. McKay would like that."

"Well, don't let her hear you."

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, it's true."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah-huh. Boring people like to read and stay inside and do their homework."

"Is that what Jimmy said?"

"That's what _everyone_ says."

"Well, I don't think you're boring."

"But that's just you and…"

"Don't I count?"

"Course you do."

"Well then, I say you're one of the coolest, most interesting people I've ever met."

"How many people've you met?"

"…"

"Dean?"

"A million."

"Nuh-uh. We don't even know ten."

"I'm older. I've met more people, and you are definitely more exciting than _any _of those losers, and Jimmy, too."

"…"

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you're the coolest - and the funnest - _ever_."

"Thanks, Sammy."

* * *

"Sammy?" 

"What, Dean?"

"Nothing, never mind…"

"_What_, Dean?"

"Nothing, man, really…it's just…Dad's not home, and I thought… you know…we'd do something."

"I _am _doing something."

"Homework doesn't count."

"It does at school."

"No shit, that's not what I meant."

"Well, what'd you mean?"

"I don't know…what we used to do…"

"We used to build forts, dress up in capes, and chant Latin round a crayon drawing of a campfire."

"Dude, you don't have to say it like that."

"It's what we did."

"Well, I meant like, I don't know, rent a video game or something."

"We don't have something to play them on."

"Right, well, a movie?"

"Sure, find one on TV."

"Like you'll watch it…"

"Sure I will."

"When was the last time you just randomly sat down and watched TV?"

"Yesterday…"

"_Without_ reading a book simultaneously?"

"Erm, last week Tuesday?"

"No, try a good damn month ago."

"What's your point?"

"You need to do something non-educational!"

"…"

"…"

"Dean, are you _lonely_? That's so _cute…_and kinda girly…"

"What the hell, dude? _No_! I'm just concerned for your sanity."

"No, you don't give a shit about my sanity – mostly 'coz you encourage me to loose it. You want company."

"You're brain's warped."

"…"

"…"

"Deeeeaaaan…do I _bore_ you?"

"Humph. Damn straight you do…where you going?"

"To find something on TV."

* * *

"I'm officially bored now." 

"Well, sorry Miss Samantha, next time remember to bring Vogue."

"Shut up, just because we left before Oprah…"

"Dude, I don't watch Oprah."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Still bored."

"Yeah? What the hell do you want me to do about it? Play I spy?"

"Not while you're driving, thanks."

"So count cars."

"We've only seen a semi-truck and an RV in the last two hours."

"Count houses."

"Super. Two. Done."

"There's got to be more than two."

"Not unless you count the barn and the silo twenty miles back."

"Damn. Count corn. God knows there's enough of that."

"I'm not gonna sit and count corn."

"Then stop complaining."

"It's not my fault someone didn't print the files I asked them to off the internet."

"You _always _do shit like that. How was I supposed to know that you wanted _me _to do it?"

"Uh, because I asked you to?"

"Yeah, well, there's the problem isn't it? You're expectations are too high."

"All you had to do was click the button."

"Again, expectations: too high."

"Clearly."

"…"

"…"

"Man, South Dakota sucks."

"Why don't you _count corn_, Dean?"

"Shut the hell up."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Sammy?"

".."

"Still bored?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"There's a _doll_ museum 'cross from the corn palace."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know that?"

"Uh…"

"We've never been to the corn palace."

"Umm…"

"Never mind, just wake me up when we get to civilization."

* * *

And there you have it. No point. Just a random dialogue from my brain. Corn palace and doll museum? Been to both of them. Website to prove they exist at cornpalace . org.

Also? Reviews warrant free Winchester hugs...


End file.
